


The Heart and The Adventurer

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: Mus-ic Shuffle Challenge [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Songfic, Wonderland, Wonderlandian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They story set them on the path to be enemies.</p>
<p>Their mom set them on the path to be friends.</p>
<p>They choose the path to be lovers.</p>
<p>10 songfics on a wonderlandiful ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart and The Adventurer

**Author's Note:**

> * means it's a memory or a flashback.

RipTide by Vance Joy- 3:24

“Come on Lizzie, here up,” a young adventurer said, as he made his way down the port.

“I'm coming,” the young queen said, as she ran after her friend.

The two were spending the day at Ever After because both of their mom's had meetings or something, they didn't really care.

“Lizzie, look,” the young boy said, as he pointed to the ocean, “The water isn't rainbow!”

“Wow,” the queen said, sitting down and putting her hand throw the water. She swished her hand back and forth, complete hypnotized. While on the other hand, the young boy was in a traced as he looked at the girl in front.

She turned her head away from the water to look up at him, a huge smile on her face. He smiled back, and sat down next to her and out his hand in the water too.

 

Dakota by A Rocket To The Moon

The blue eyed Wonderlandian boy looked over at her again. How much could a few years change someone? She was still the same girl inside, she yelled every time she got the chance, she was the card master, she was still the same Lizzie inside. But she had matured.

The blue eyed Wonderlandian princess had grown out of most of her baby fat, just a little left in her checks. Though felt ashamed, he notice that she had not just grown up but out. Wonderlandian princess was more than a friend to him anymore, his feelings for her were stronger than his feelings for anyone else.

He walked up to her locker, and her blue eyes meet his in the instant. He knew she know but he didn't know that she felt the same way.

 

Milk and Cookies by Melanie Martinez- 3:27

“Can't sleep,” a handsome voice came from behind her. 

She turned to see a mature version of the little boy she once knew. Once he came to Ever After High, she couldn't believe he was the little boy from her childhood. They both were at a Wonderlandian Sleepover held at Kitty's house. He stood there in a baby blue shirt and a dark blue shorts, and she wore a long sleeved red sleep shirt with a pair of heart shorts.

“Ya,” her elegant voice said, “I never really slept well at Kitty's house.”

“Same,” tiredness dripped in his voice, as he toke a space next to her on the balcony.

“Would you like a cookie,” very tried eat somewhat perfect voice said, motioning towards a plate of cookies.

“There really good,” she stated as she put one into her mouth.

“I'll try it,” and with that he bent down and toke a bit of the cookie in her mouth. 

Social Casualty- 5 Seconds of Summer- 3:08

The princess of hearts was not like the past ones.

The basically prince of Wonderland was not the past ones either.

Not just because they were in love, but is that they were different even too Wonderland sanders.

“Let's not be like the rest,” the heart said to the adventurer.

“Agreed.”

I Was Made For Loving You – Tori Kelly – 3:09

Lizzie believed that everyone had a purpose in life, something that they were meant to do. Wether it was to change destiny forever like Raven Queen or to change the way that people see something like Cerise Hood.

As the Wonderlandian princess tossed around in the sheet with her prince, she had found hers. The two had been through everything with each other, friendship to hatred to star-crossed lovers, from the loss of Wonderland and each other, and that was just in recent years.

“Your thinking again,” his voice rang from his mouth to heart. 

She chuckled, “And what is wrong with me thinking.”

He laughed too, “You know what I mean.”

She looked at him, “Do you believe in a purpose in life?”

“Well, I'm looking at it,” his word floated into her, as his lips lightly glazed hers.

AfterLife – XYLO – 3:28

The liquid poured throw her again. His lips touched her neck. She felt the glare of her pass friend from across.

*They ran. The five heroes of Wonderland, running from the one thing that could hurt them. He fell, and the monster soured down.

“What's bothering you love,” the voice of the once daring prince said, his hand and lips rolling over her body.

“I'm not paying you to speak,” she said, just wanting to continue to forget.

*She turned, seeing the Jabberwocky coming towards him. She turned, to fast for herself, trying to get to him. 

*Not him, anyone but him.

They were leaving, and she could hear the people of her own being said about her.

“I can't believe she is going to rule.”

“I can't believe she was ever out friend.”

*He was dead.

*Alistair Wonderland, the one person who she ever loved with her whole heart, was laying in his own blood.

“Room,” she said, getting up.

The AfterLife had found him, and soon her.

Roman Holiday – Halsey – 3:21

The young rulers were having fun, one of the last times they ever will. The class of Ever After High was holding a pool party, needing to have a holiday before the year was over.

Her black hair was up in a messy bun, her body was in a scandals red bikini, and her eyes were on him. 

His blonde hair was yet to be wet, nothing but a swimsuit covering him, and his eye were on her.

A few steps closer to each other, the smell of beer in the air, a sense of fun and danger around them.

Neither one could tell when they got into the pool, when there lips meet, when they started to care all together. They could probably never tell you anything about that night, nothing other than that they we're together. Now and forever.

Fourth of July – Fall out Boy – 3:44

The two teens ran down the hill, at the age of innocence turned into the thought of the future. They had already eaten, and were playing before the fireworks began.

He had just turned 13, making them both teenagers. It had been the best summer of his life, everyday the two teens had spent together. 

The minute there feet hit the bottom, they began.

He looked at her before he looked up. The heart on her face turned from pure red to a million colors, here eyes seemed to be the only thing that color didn't affect. She looked over at him, the smile falling from her face.

The two had waited the whole day to see them, but spending the moment looking at each other. 

Goodness Gracious – Ellie Goulding – 3:47

 

The two didn't think that they were that bad.

Everyone knew they had it bad.

She would giggle at anything. He would have his arms around her.

They didn't think they should stop, they didn't want to stop. If they stopped, then they would have to admit that they both know that their feelings had changed and their relationship would have to change too.

They Just Don't Know You – Little Mix – 3:56

“How long,” The Cat asked the Heart.

“I don't see how that is any of your bussiness,” the Heart kept her heart between her and him.

“He is a player, he played me,” The Hare said.

“He's not good enough for you,” The Car said, thinking that she was the only one who she should be with.

“He'll break you heart in three,” The Hare said again, just knowing how bad the pain was.

“I don't like the way he wears his hair,” The Hatter said, sipping her tea.

 

**************************

“They don't like you anymore,” The Heart said.

The Adventurer looked over at her, a smirk coming to his face. He came closer to her, “They just don't know us.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Honestly I want this to happen so badly. I have shipped this since I found out about Alistair. Anyways, which one was your favorite, mine was probably AfterLife.


End file.
